


You Matter to Me

by Ash_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plus-Size Reader, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, plus size reader, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Panda/pseuds/Ash_Panda
Summary: Running a diner that hasn't been updated since the 1930s has several disadvantages. Its on the verge of bankruptcy, business is slow, and the owner is running the entire thing on her own, trying desperately to keep the legacy alive. But there are two advantages: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was thawed, even as he became accustomed to this new time period, Steve found himself occasionally latching onto things that reminded him of the time he grew up in. One of those things was a diner. It wasn't too far from Avengers Tower. It had been there since he was a kid. One of those family businesses that had been passed down through the generations. It looked almost exactly the same as when he and Bucky would go there as kids for hot chocolate.

Of course, certain things were updated. The seats were new, though they looked exactly like the old ones. The lights, the bathrooms, the jukebox. But everything they changed, they still tried to keep it within the time period. They would've closed down a long time ago if people weren't into the 'vintage' thing. 

It never felt like a gimmick, though. The current owner, the great-granddaughter of the couple who opened the place when Steve was little, told him once that her mom kept the place the same for the veterans of WW2. A place for them to relive the old days, just as Steve did. Now she kept it the way it was because it felt like home to her. 

Just like when he was a kid, Steve had a major crush on the woman who served him coffee. 

It became a sort of ritual for him to go grab a cup of coffee when he got back from missions, and the owner began to anticipate it. Word traveled fast when it came to the Avengers, so it soon ceased to be a surprise when Steve would walk through the door to find a cup of hot coffee with two creams and one sugar, as well as a slice of the best apple pie in town waiting for him in his usual booth. 

When he found Bucky and had to disappear for a while, he found himself missing the shop and the waitress. It was the one place he felt normal, and for that period of time, he definitely wasn't normal. So, as soon as things calmed down and they were able to return to Avengers Tower, Steve dragged Bucky down to the shop. Of course, there were 2 hot cups of coffee and 2 slices of apple pie waiting for them the moment they walked in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was practically giddy as I opened up the shop. It was all over the news, videos of Steve, Tony, Sam, and Bucky walking into the tower together. Of course, I had no way of knowing if, after everything, Steve would still remember my little shop, let alone want to bring James Barnes. But I set out the pie and the coffee anyways, praying they would come soon, so it would still be hot. 

The first time Steve Rogers stepped through my doors, it had been a slow day. Probably for the best, as the night before had been awful. My boyfriend- ex-boyfriend now- was being a dick. He shamed me constantly for my weight, then complained when I was too self-conscious to have sex with him when I was sober. He had flipped out on me again, yelled about how he was the best someone like me was ever going to get. I hadn’t slept at all that night, so needless to say I was exhausted and upset that next morning.   
But then the bell above the door rang, and in walked this mountain of a man, looking wide-eyed around the diner like he had just stepped into Buckingham Palace. It wasn’t until he looked directly at me and smiled that I realized who he was. 

Captain America. Holy shit. 

He looked equally as shocked by me as I was by him. “You have to be related to Flossy Jane.”

It took me a few moments to remember what words were before I could finally respond, “Yeah, she’s my great-grandmother. Oh my god, you’re little Stevie.” Growing up, Grandma Flo would tell me all about the scrawny little Jewish kid who would come in for hot chocolate. I hadn’t connected it until that exact moment. He definitely wasn’t little anymore. 

“Do you still drink hot chocolate, or can you handle caffeine now?” I joked, earning another smile. God, his smile. 

He laughed and slid into one of the stools, “Coffee, please.”

Quickly, one cup of coffee turned into two, then three. We spent close to 2 hours talking about the old days, my family, his family, everything. The entire time, his eyes were glued to me. At first, it was nice because usually, people avoided looking at me. It was mostly unintentional, of course, but even I had to admit that I looked weird when I talked or smiled. But eventually, I still managed to become self-conscious under his gaze. Maybe I was being irrational but after the night before I was fairly on edge. 

Luckily, Steve’s phone started ringing, calling him to a briefing. 

“How much do I owe you?” He asked as he stood up, but I shook my head. 

“Nope, no way. Flo never charged you for your drinks. I like keeping with tradition.” 

He furrowed his brows for a moment, then plucked a menu off the counter, “Fine, then I’ll buy a slice of apple pie to-go.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but he gave me a stern look that I really couldn’t say no to. Damn, I would really let that man order me around. I pouted and ducked into the kitchen, packing up a slice of pie for him. He paid and tipped way too much, which he wouldn’t listen to any complaints about. Then, he left. 

I thought that was the end of it. I thought he came back once for old-time’s sake, and I would never see him again. But that obviously wasn’t what happened. He came back again and again. I learned to expect him, and it became a sort of ritual. Even on the worst days, seeing him would make me smile. He always stayed for as long as he could, he always insisted on paying for the pie and any other food he bought, and he always tipped too much. 

But then the accords happened. 

Suddenly he was a fugitive. I didn't find out from the news, though. Before the story was even released, men in suits were barging into the shop asking about Steve Rogers. I didn't tell them anything. I didn't know anything, but even if I had, I would've stayed quiet. When Steve was in my diner, he didn't have to be Captain America. He was just little Stevie Rogers. I kicked the agents out, but they always came back. 

Wasn't such a bad thing, since I could usually overhear information from them. Information they didn't show on the news. And, as long as they were there, it meant Steve was alive. It had been nearly 4 months until the day came that the agents didn't show up. A few days later, the news story broke. A day after that, Steve came in, with a shadow of a man standing behind him. 

It was tense at first. The air was heavy. Steve looked different. Older. Tired. But it was nothing compared to his companion, who looked around as if someone was waiting to jump out at him from behind every booth. But then Steve saw his booth, the coffee, and the pie set out as usual, and he smiled. 

I took a deep breath and finally came out from where I had been hiding in the back. I was different too, then. I had stopped wearing the dress uniform I had always worn. I didn't feel as confident in it anymore. I had also stopped wearing red lipstick because I had been told by a certain asshole that it looked like I was trying too hard to compensate for my less-than-average looks. 

But despite the huge dip in my self-confidence, I greeted my guests as I always had. 

"Welcome in, boys! Gosh, look at you! Little Stevie grew a beard, Grandma Flo would never believe it! And James Buchanan Barnes, Flossy and Steve told me so much about you! Do you drink coffee? I could make you some hot chocolate if you still prefer that." 

James stared at me for a minute with wide eyes, then at the room around us as if he was seeing it for the first time. Steve seemed to enjoy the look on his face. 

"I told ya, Buck. It's just like when we were kids." 

"No kidding…" He looked around once more before his eyes landed back on me, "You can call me Bucky." 

God, I could've melted under his gaze. This just wasn't fair. Now there were two insanely attractive men who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Alright then, Bucky. Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Would you make fun of me if I asked for hot chocolate?" 

I laughed, "Nah, I prefer hot chocolate too. Besides, I'm pretty sure Stevie just likes to drink coffee now because he enjoys proving he can handle caffeine without his heart exploding." 

Just like that, the men came alive again. As they slid into the booth and I replaced the coffee I had set out for Bucky with his drink of choice, I could almost picture them as young men before the war, smiling and laughing with each other. It was probably the first time they had gotten the chance to talk normally with one another since the 1940s. 

While on most days, the nearly empty diner was terrifying because it meant I was one step closer to having to close the place down, I appreciated not having any other people there that day. I could focus solely on the boys. In the same way, the diner was their escape, they became mine. I didn't feel as self-conscious around them, even though they were miles out of my league.


	3. Chapter 3

The days, weeks, and months flew by so quickly. The ritual Steve had now involved Bucky. Most of the time, they came in together, though there were those occasions where they were on different missions and would come back at different times. The first few times Bucky came in alone were odd. He was quieter than Steve. Less trusting. But eventually, he relaxed around me. He told me more about when he and Steve were growing up. How sick Steve actually was in those days. How much he cared about him. 

“People would always tell me how nice I was for taking care of the sick kid,” He told me once, “They never understood that he was taking care of me too.”

As close as I got with those boys, I still kept myself at a distance. Like the way the air feels before a storm, I could feel myself developing feelings for them that I couldn’t have. They felt too comfortable in the diner, the last thing I wanted was to ruin it with some stupid crushes. I was doing pretty good at it too, making sure that every time they came in, the conversation never lingered on me. 

Well, that is until Steve asked the one question I hadn't prepared myself for. 

"How're things with your boyfriend?" 

I had nearly forgotten that I told Steve about my ex. It had been so long ago at that point, and I wasn’t exactly planning on discussing my ex around them.

"Boyfriend?" Bucky asked with a small frown. Was he surprised someone dated me?

"Ex-boyfriend." I clarified, perhaps a bit too harshly. "We… uh… broke up 2 weeks ago. Found out he was cheating on me, so…" 

I didn't want to admit that I didn't break up with him because he cheated on me. In fact, I let it slide because every time I said anything about it, he told me that he still loved me and that I wasn't going to find another man who would. I didn't want to admit that, in the end, he's the one who broke up with me. 

I didn’t like how quiet they were. I didn’t want to look at them, either. I didn’t want to see their pity. That’s always how people reacted. Pity. Pity for the fat girl who can’t hold on to a man. Like somehow they always knew it was going to happen eventually, but they pretended they didn’t. 

I cleared my throat, “More coffee?” I asked, not even waiting for a response from Steve before I turned on my heel and headed behind the counter to start up another pot.

Despite being in the kitchen, I could still hear them sharply whispering to each other. 

“Nice going, punk.”

“I didn’t know. But now I’m glad I do. I don’t get it, Buck, she’s-”

“I know. Just like the old days, huh?”

“Maybe we could-”

“We can’t. You know we can’t.”

“I know, I know. Not with her. I get it.”

I steeled myself and grabbed the fresh pot of coffee. I didn’t want to hear any more. ‘Not with her.’ I had no way of knowing what they were talking about, but of course, I had my assumptions. Any connection I had with those two boys began and ended in the diner. I doubted they wanted someone like me attached to their image. I wasn’t an Avenger. I didn’t look like Tony’s wife, Pepper Potts. Even if they were just talking about doing something to make me feel better, it was still risky for them. 

I quickly exited the kitchen, the pit in my stomach only growing heavier when they fell silent at my appearance. How could I have screwed up so badly this quickly? I had a good thing going, but I had to tell them about my ex. 

“Will you two stop looking at me like that?” I tried to play it as a joke, but I genuinely was getting tired of the way they were staring. Steve quickly averted his eyes, locking his gaze with Bucky instead as I reached across him to refill his cup. 

Their silence was driving me insane. The air was too heavy around them now. “Look, just… forget it, okay? I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. When did this happen?” Steve asked.

“After the accords. Before you guys got back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

I let out a sharp laugh, “Well, in the grand scheme of things, my romantic life really doesn’t matter that much. I didn’t think you’d care.”

“He hurt you, doll,” Bucky spoke in a low voice. 

“I don’t matter that much. It’s okay, really. I’m over it. Are you done with your plates?” I gave them a sharp look. One that clearly meant I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. After unreadable glances to each other, they nodded and I cleared the dishes away, “I’ll bring your check.” 

When I came back, Steve was already gone, leaving Bucky to pay for their slices of pie. 

“For the record, doll,” He began as he slid the cash from his pocket, “You matter to us more than you could ever know.”

“‘Not with her.’” I quoted. 

“What?”

“That’s what Steve said. ‘Not with her.’ What did he mean?”

Bucky froze for a moment, his metal hand tightening around the wad of bills. He stared at me, then at the ground beneath us.

“Look, Bucky, I get it, okay? You guys don’t want to be seen around with me. It’s fine. I just don’t want you to feel bad about it. I get that you have an image to maintain and someone like me could screw that up. I’m not -”

Before I could finish my train of thought, one that parroted the ideas that had been running through my head when I heard them talking, Bucky was suddenly very close to me. I had never realized how tall he was until that moment. God, he was a tree. But suddenly, that tree was ducking down to my height and pressing his lips to mine. 

But then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. 

“I-”

Bucky shook his head, cutting me off once more, “Steve needs to be here to talk about this. We'll come by tonight after you close." 

I stared at him, not really sure what I could say. There were so many questions I had, and none of them seemed to have any rational answers. But the way he was looking at me… it conveyed a multitude of emotions I couldn't even begin to decipher. 

So I just nodded, "Okay… okay." 

He gave me a small smile, set the crumpled money onto the counter, and left. I stood in shock for several seconds, staring at the empty air that had once been filled with Bucky Barnes. The man who just kissed me. 

I always saw those spontaneous kisses in rom-coms. I thought they were overrated and unrealistic, especially to someone like me who hardly gets any physical affection at all outside of already established relationships. Nothing felt real in that moment. I half expected some director to call 'cut!' somewhere, or to find myself waking up alone in my bedroom. 

But neither of those things happened. The day kept going. Business was decent that day, too. I had a few more customers than I usually do, and they all ordered dessert, which is usually a good sign. I felt like I was floating for the remaining hours until 9 pm when I closed up the diner. 

Just as promised, Bucky and Steve showed up, waiting patiently outside the locked door until I finished up my duties inside and tried desperately to calm my nerves. When all of the cleaning was finally done, and I could not l could no longer avoid whatever discussion I was about to have with the two super soldiers, I exited the diner. 

"Hey, doll, how was the rest of your day?" Bucky asked as I began to walk with them to god knows where. 

"It was… good, actually. Had a few more customers… look, what is all this about?" 

"I owe you an explanation-" Steve began, then stopped, "Is there someplace we can talk?"

"Not that this is a secret meeting or anything… we just want you to be comfortable, and walking at night isn't the most relaxing thing." Bucky explained, shooting Steve a look, "The tower is right down the road, we could go there?" 

I nodded slowly after a moment. I wasn't exactly dressed for a visit to the Avenger's tower, still wearing my uniform from work. But the idea of hosting the boys in my apartment when I hadn't cleaned in way too long was slightly more unappealing. 

The whole experience was slightly unreal. They walked me right past the front desk, where I assumed I would have to sign-in or something, but the receptionist just gave the boys a smile and opened the elevator for us. 

"No NDAs or security checks?" I asked, glancing up at Steve. 

"We told Stark you might be coming. Already in the system." 

"You told Tony Stark about me?" 

Bucky let out a short laugh, "He’s told the whole team about you. He'd hardly shut up about your diner.” 

Oh. Steve has talked about me. About my diner, at least. Here I was thinking it was some sort of secret the boys kept from the team. Of course, I never had any reason to believe that, but I guess I just assumed… Then again, any assumptions I had were thrown out the window when Bucky had kissed me. 

The elevator opened to a beautiful seating area, with large windows that overlooked the city. It was truly breathtaking. But any attention I was paying to the decor was stolen when Bucky’s hand brushed my back, ushering me forward. I was lead towards a chair, which I sat on the very edge of. The boys sat together on a couch across from me. They were very close to each other, closer than I had ever seen them in public. 

“Okay, we’re here, we’re comfortable. Can you two tell me what’s going on now?” 

“There’s no easy way to start this discussion.” Steve said, leaning forward, “Bucky and I are together.” 

“You’re dating?” I asked, not as surprised as I was expecting to be by the news, “You dragged me all the way here to tell me you’re dating? I don’t understand. What does this have to do with me? Why did you kiss me?”

“Slow down, doll, we’re getting to that.” Bucky’s look alone was enough to silence me. It was the same one he had given me after we kissed, complex and impossible to read, “Yes, Stevie and I are dating, and we have been since the 40s. But we’ve always had an… odd way of doing things. While we were dating, we’ve also been open to dating other people… together.” 

I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it again. There really wasn’t any logical way to respond to that. 

Bucky took my silence as his cue to continue, “When Steve and I got back here, he wouldn’t shut up about this diner, and the girl who was running it now. How sweet she was. How she made him feel. Then I met you, and I started to understand what he was talking about. We had long discussions about asking you out, but we were afraid that it would freak you out, and it would ruin things for you. Being around you in that diner meant so much to both of us, and we didn’t want to make it awkward.” 

“To make a long story short,” Steve interjected, “We like you. And we want to date you.” 

There was no way I could wrap my head around all of that for multiple reasons. A million questions were spinning around and they all boiled down into one: “Why? Why me?” 

“You’re amazing. Beautiful, bold, sarcastic, intelligent, kind, honest…” Steve listed. 

I stood up, pacing the floor. Part of me wanted to run straight towards the elevator, away from this insane situation. Not that three people dating was insane, I was well aware of the concept of polyamory, and it never seemed that strange to me. But the idea that one of these men, much less both, would want me. I took a few steps in one direction, and before I could turn to take the few steps back, Bucky was right there. God, that man was absolutely silent when he moved. 

“What’s messing you up about this, doll? We can’t answer your questions if you don’t ask them.”

“I just don’t get it.” I shrugged, defeated, “People like you aren’t supposed to like people like me.”

“Bucky and I are advanced soldiers from the 1940s. I was frozen in ice and I survived. Bucky was brainwashed and he survived. There aren’t any people like us.” Steve interjected as he moved to join us.

He was so incredibly close to me, his eyes locked with mine, “And there aren’t any people like you. There aren’t any precedents here. Only instincts. And my instinct is to kiss the gorgeous woman in front of me as long as she wants me to.” 

I really wanted to run then. My instincts were to protect myself. To keep myself from getting too close. But I was transfixed and all of the questions I had flung themselves from my brain along with all of my logical thoughts. So all I could do was nod. 

In an instant, his lips were against mine. Insistent but gentle, like he was leading me in a dance. His fingers found the belt loops on my slacks, which he used to pull me closer against him. I had nearly forgotten Bucky was there until I felt a third hand against my hip, the brush of breath against my shoulder, and the feeling of metal underneath my chin. He guided my face away from Steve and towards his own, though the captain was still holding me close. 

I felt like I was floating. Stuck in the blissful space between these two men who were holding me so gently. I had never been touched with such soft admiration. I found myself craving more. I wanted to be closer to them. I wanted to feel them. I ran my hand up Steve’s chest blindly as Bucky’s tongue wrestles with mine. My other hand buried itself in a mess of brown hair, earning a soft noise in response. 

“You have to be careful,” Steve’s voice was low in my ear, “Buck has a thing for hair pulling. We don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with yet.” 

I pulled back from Bucky just enough to look at Steve, “What if I want this?” 

“Then, by all means, doll,” Bucky chuckled, “Pull all you want.”


	4. **NSFW**

After realizing that at any given moment, we could've been walked in on by any member of the team, Bucky and Steve lead me to one of their bedrooms. If I had to guess, I would say it was Steve's, simply because there was a sketchbook on his desk and he had mentioned he enjoyed art. 

It didn't matter which boy the room belonged to, though, because pretty soon I was sandwiched between them again. My fingers quickly found Bucky's hair again, just running through it at first until his lips found a particular spot beneath my ear that I didn't know was there. It felt like electricity had just jolted down my spine, and my hand tightened in response, unsure of whether I should pull him closer or push him away. 

The groan I earned from him as I tugged on the brown locks was sinful to say the least, especially since it was right up against my ear. Knowing that I was the cause of those noises filled me with a sense of confidence that I hadn’t felt in quite some time. I wanted more. I wanted to make the boys feel good. The hand that wasn’t in Bucky’s hair reached blindly for Steve, finding his chest and travelling south. It was easy to find the bulge in his jeans. God, he had to be huge. With one last kiss to both of the boys, I sunk to my knees between them, working open Steve's belt. 

"Doll, you don't have to-" The captain's voice faltered as I managed to get his pants and boxers down, my lips immediately finding his cock. I took him as far down my throat as I possibly could, surprised by my own apparent lack of gag reflex. I tried to blindly pull down Bucky's jeans as well, but it wasn't going as smoothly as I had hoped. Then, before Bucky could reach to assist my, a rather sinful idea popped into my head.

I pulled off of Steve with a lewd pop and looked up at him, "It's not fair that you get all the fun. Why don't you help Sergeant Barnes out?" 

It was a gamble, using his rank like that. I mentally kicked myself for not asking first, but the regret quickly turned into self-praise as Bucky moaned, "Jesus, doll, I love the sound of that title on your lips."

I sat back and watched as the captain attached himself to Bucky in a bruising kiss, getting his pants and boxers off in record time. The fight for dominance between them was visible, a scene that made me want to laugh and moan at the same time. 

I thought, at first, that Steve had won their silent battle by the way he got one hand around Bucky's cock and the other fisting his hair. But then Buck leaned in close to the captain's ear, growling loud enough so I could hear him, "Are you going to do as you're told, soldier? Are you going to make me feel good for our doll?" 

Steve nodded wordlessly, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, obviously checking in to make sure I was okay with the sudden shift in the evening. I gave him a tiny nod. 

That was apparently all the reassurance he needed, because quickly began moving, stroking Bucky in ways that only a person explicitly familiar with their partner could. It was fascinating to watch, truly. His lips attached to the sergeant's neck, attacking the places that drew delicious moans from his lips. 

From over Steve's shoulder, Bucky locked eyes with me, letting me see all of the pleasure he was receiving at my command. I had never felt so powerful. 

"Come here." He growled between groans. 

I barely registered his words, my legs obeying his order on their own. He kissed me hungrily, his metal hand going to undo the buttons on my shirt. I caught his wrist before he got too far down, suddenly very hesitant. Did I really want my first time being naked in front of these two men to be when I had just finished a long day at work? I hadn't shaved in God-knows how long, my underwear definitely wasn't my favorite, I was sweaty… 

"I want to make you two cum," I whispered, "But…" 

Steve stopped his movements against Bucky, both of the men looking down at me with lust-blown eyes. 

"Doll, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with-" Bucky began, only to be cut off by Steve. 

"But Buck and I have seen each other in some rough states. We don't care about all the frills. I just want to taste you. Can I taste you, doll? Please?" Steve had sunk to his knees, and was now staring up at me with pleading eyes. 

Holy shit. If I didn't feel powerful before, having Captain America on his knees begging to eat me out made me feel like a damn goddess. I definitely couldn't say no at that point, so I simply released Bucky's wrist and grabbed the back of his head instead, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. The boys had me undressed in a matter of seconds, and just when I thought I was going to feel Steve's lips at my core, I was suddenly hoisted into the air like I weighed nothing, my thighs sitting on the Captain's broad shoulders, with my butt being supported by his arms. 

He carried me to the bed I had almost entirely forgotten about, dropping me carefully on top of it. 

"Has anyone ever eaten you out before, doll?" Bucky asked as Steve positioned himself between my legs, forcing my knees apart. 

I suddenly felt so exposed. I didn't like the way Bucky was staring at me. I brought my arms up to cover my face, and shook my head beneath them, "No." 

He growled, "Don't fucking touch her, Steve." He barked, capturing both of my wrists with his hands, "I want to see you. I want to see every part of you. I want to see you come undone on the Captain's tongue. Do you understand?" 

I could feel Steve's breath against my lips. I was practically throbbing, and the warm movement of air had me squirming. Bucky's commanding tone also did indescribable things to me. I wanted more of it. I wanted to surrender to him. 

"Yes, sergeant." I whimpered, and lust crossed his eyes again as he sent a nod to Steve, who immediately dove in. His tongue lapped at my clit like a man starved. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I thrust my hips against him, initially trying to pull away from the sudden, intense feelings. But Steve was having none of it. His arm snaked up underneath my stomach, holding me still on the bed. Between him and Bucky, who was still holding my hands hostage above my head, I was completely at their mercy. 

"Buck-Bucky, please." I pleaded, not entirely sure what I was asking for at first, but my mouth continued moving on its own, and I found myself asking something I never thought I'd ask, "Will you fuck the captain for me?" 

Both boys froze, and at first I was worried I had said something wrong. But then Steve kissed his way up my body, hovering over me with that brilliant smile of his, "God, you're so perfect for us. You heard the woman, sergeant." 

The contrast between his praise and the Captain Voice was jarring, and it sent a shiver down my spine. Bucky had somehow produced a bottle of lube and was waiting patiently for the Cap's signal, which he gave as soon as he was settled back between my legs. 

As the brunette eased himself in, his partner turned his attention back towards me, his mouth latching onto my clit once more. With every thrust of Bucky's hips, Steve pressed two fingers into me, perfectly in sync. They were so, so good. 

I can't say for sure how long we lasted, lost in the bliss, mumbling praise to each other. Soon, any coherent thought I had melted into a limited mix of 'Oh God's and 'thank you's. 

Bucky was much more vocal, filling the air with his growls and dirty words. "You like that?" He asked, "You like Stevie's tongue? You gonna cum for us doll? Cum for us. Now." 

I hadn't even really been on the edge. Close, but not quite there. But at his order I was flung right over, convulsing in utter bliss around Steve's fingers. But he didn't stop moving. In fact, spurred on by my orgasm, both he and Bucky moved with increased vigor. 

It was too much. I tried to pull away, retreat towards the headboard, but Steve had an iron grip on my hips, keeping me trapped against him. 

"One more," Bucky reassured me, "You can give us one more. We're close. Cum with us." 

As promised, Steve orgasmed with a loud moan, sending wonderful vibrations against my clit which triggered my second undoing. A few more frantic thrusts, and Bucky was following right after us. 

I was hardly coherent as the men pulled away. Steve stumbled to his feet, sharing a lazy kiss with Bucky, who disappeared to a bathroom. 

I remained still, allowing myself to come back to land before I crawled off the bed as well. 

"Where are my pants?" I mumbled, tossing a glance to Steve. 

He shrugged, "We can find them in the morning. Diner's closed on Sundays, right?" He pulled on his boxers and returned to the bed. 

I nodded, grateful for the scheduling once I saw how late it was. Since I couldn't afford to hire anyone, until I had kids of my own, I was left with running the place alone. I had to be there every day, open til closed, praying for customers but praying there weren't too many. 

But I always had Sundays and Wednesdays. I usually spent them alone, but the grin on Steve's face when I answered him was a good indication that I might be booked. 

"Good. C'mere." He opened his arms to me, which I quickly snuggled into. Bucky returned a few minutes later, tucking himself against my other side. It was fascinating how this man had been so commanding a few minutes ago, but now he was cuddling with me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. 

I smiled, turning my head to kiss the top of his hair before falling back against Steve's shoulder and dozing off into one of the best sleeps I'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I was up before either of the boys. In fact, it was still dark outside as I carefully crawled from the bed, moving as slowly as possible so I wouldn't wake the soldiers. I managed to find my clothes in the dark and pulled them on so I could leave the room, making my way back out to the seating area they had first taken me to.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one awake. There was a figure standing in front of the window, silhouetted against the dark sky. They must've heard me come in because they glanced back in my direction. 

"You must be pie girl." The lights in the room brightened with the dramatic timing. A feat that, of course, could only be attributed to Tony Stark. 

"Do you always stand staring out of dark windows, or is that something you save for introductions?" 

"Convenient timing." He shrugged, "Do you want coffee? Mimosa? Or are you trying to sneak out before muscles and man bun wake up?" 

Oh, right. I forgot that was a thing for one-night stands. Was this a one night stand? Man, I needed a shower. Maybe sneaking out wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe-

"Woah, calm down pin-up. You're thinking too loud over there. Those two wouldn't shut up about bringing you here. They would be heartbroken if you slap-and-slipped them. I don't know if you've ever seen Steve pout but it's like ripping the badge off a boy scout." 

I let out a slow breath and made my way over to one of the couches, "This is insane." 

"Mimosa, then?" Stark was already halfway to the bar when I nodded. "How's business?" 

I blinked, my brain taking a few seconds to register that Tony Stark, billionaire philanthropist, was making businessman small talk with me like we were at a dinner party. All while making me a drink at 4 o'clock in the morning. 

"Fine… awful, actually. I'm doing what I can to keep it alive, but I was never really planning on taking it over in the first place." 

Tony joined me on the couch, handing me a glass, "Have you thought about selling it?" 

"Of course but most people want to gut it and turn it into a franchise. This place has been in my family for years, I can't just… let it be destroyed." I shrugged, "I know it'll happen eventually. It's inevitable at this point. I just feel terrible about it." 

"Trust me," Tony sighed, "I know about the joys of inheriting a family business.”

~

Bucky was up first. He always was. 5 a.m. on the dot, no matter what timezone he’s in. No matter what nightmares plagued him. If he got any sleep at all, he would always wake up at the same time. He couldn’t quite pinpoint where this came from, perhaps his time in the military, or maybe some leftover HYDRA conditioning. Steve joked that it was useful for him since it meant he didn’t have to turn on his alarm clock anymore. It was, in fact, sort of a ritual for Bucky now. He would wake up, lay awake for a few moments to recontextualize the world around him and sort out any nightmares or memories that came to him, then he would wake up Steve. 

He liked his rituals. He had developed a few in his time at the tower. They made him feel safe. Sane. 

That morning was the first time he was eager to break a ritual, though. When he had come back from the bathroom and saw his people together on Steve’s bed, all he could think about was waking up the next morning with her. Their girl. He hadn’t planned on waking up Steve. He had planned on cuddling back up to his girl and sleeping in, even if he wasn’t doing much sleeping. 

But when 5 a.m came and his internal clock inevitably forced him awake, the warmth beside him was too familiar to be her. He had somehow wound up against Steve, with the person that was once between them gone. He sat up and scanned the room. Her clothes were gone too. She had left them. He couldn’t blame her. Why should he expect her to stay? She had no obligation to them. They had dragged her here, dumped a lot of heavy stuff on her, and then fucked her all in one night. He remembered all of the things he had said. How commanding he was. 

It was usual for him and Steve. In fact, it was rather… tame compared to what they typically enjoyed in the bedroom. But they had years together to learn each other. They knew their boundaries. That sort of power play required conversation, no matter how tame. He was less upset that she left and more worried about how she was feeling. Was she okay? Would she hate them? He couldn’t stomach that idea. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. 

Not wanting to wake Steve and break the news to him just yet, Bucky climbed carefully from the bed. He snatched a pair of sweatpants from the dresser, which might've likely been his considering how much he and Steve accidentally swapped clothes and headed out to get some coffee and to see if anyone had passed an upset girl running from the room. 

As soon as the door was opened, though, he heard it. Her melodic laugh echoing down the hallway. She was still there. She was laughing. He followed the sound to the sitting room, finding himself frozen in the doorway when he saw her. 

She was sitting with her back to the window, the new morning sunlight framing her like an angelic glow. Her hair was tousled from sleep, her work shirt partially unbuttoned and wrinkled. Mascara was smudged under her eyes, which was something Bucky had never found more attractive. Her smile was utterly hypnotic as she retaliated against whatever Tony had just said to her. She was stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Every synonym in every language Bucky could think of flashed through his mind. He had seen her in a full face of makeup during the day at the diner, lips painted red, utterly kissable. He had thought she was amazing then, everything he would’ve looked for in a gall when he was a teenager. But now, even in the early morning after a long night, she was perfect.

Though it was her first morning at the tower, and her first time ever talking to Tony, the scene before him seemed so natural to Bucky. Like it was what he was always expecting to wake up to. Seeing her was definitely something he wanted to add to his routine. 

As content as he was watching from the doorway, he was inevitably noticed. At the opening of her arms, Bucky found himself crossing the room to his girl, who greeted him with a gentle kiss on the cheek and effortlessly pulled him down onto the sofa next to her. She smelled like Steve.

“Good morning,” He grinned, internally wincing at the hoarseness left in his voice from sleep. 

Her smile seemed to brighten, her fingers intertwining with his, “Morning!”

~~

“Morning!” God, I sounded so giddy, but I couldn’t help it. 

Stark and I had been talking for the past hour, mimosas in hand. He teased me relentlessly about sleeping with the supersoldiers, but it was more in the ‘older brother teasing a younger sibling’ way. He always seemed like such a dick on television, and in a way, I could see how his sense of humor could come off as harsh. But as someone who had been genuinely teased for most of her youth, I found his jokes oddly endearing, since they obviously carried no ill-will. 

Gossiping with him added some strange normalcy to the events of the previous night. After the initial shock, the wonderful reality of my situation set in. I had slept with not one, but two amazing men. Two amazing, kinky, enhanced supersoldiers. I wasn’t sure what god I had struck favor with, but I would be sure to thank them if I ever found out. I had never felt so confident. So powerful. Even in the moments where I submitted to the men, I was still clearly in control. I made them feel good. They wanted me. It was an addictive feeling. 

Bucky had come to me when I opened my arms to him, allowed me to pull him down with me. He held me so closely next to him. I wanted to stay there forever. Christ, I was getting cheesy. 

"Is Steve still asleep?" I asked, earning a nod from Bucky, “I think I’m going to head back to my apartment after I wake up. I need to shower and change my clothes if that’s okay.”

Bucky chuckled, “Of course it's okay, you’re not trapped here.” 

“Did you just get the Manchurian candidate to… chuckle?” Stark exclaimed, pressing a hand over his chest with mock wonderment, “You have to come around more often. Last time I saw him laugh, it was when birdbrain nearly took me out with an arrow during training. He’s like Peter Pan’s shadow at parties... if Peter Pan was the golden-haired freedom boy.” 

He sat up suddenly, and I could practically see the light bulb popping up over his head, “You should come to the Stark Anniversary Gala.” 

I glanced wearily at Bucky, who was staring Tony down, “Gala?” I had seen news about it, of course. Reporters had been hyping it up for a month, talking about how big the party was supposed to be. It apparently had an exclusive guest list. Very exclusive. It was also happening that night. 

“I’m going to go wake Steve up,” Bucky mumbled, leaving me alone with Tony Stark, who seemed to be growing more eager about the idea every minute. 

I stared at him wide-eyed, “You want me to go to the biggest event of the year?”

“Yeah! It’d be a great opportunity to meet the rest of the team and to help warm your boys up to the media again. Things are a little shaky with the press right now, but if those two acted the way they do when they’re around you, people would love them.”

There were a million reasons why I definitely should not go to that party. It was an insane idea. Absolutely impossible. But if it was for Steve and Bucky… No, no, absolutely not! 

“What would I even wear? The most expensive dress I own probably costs less than the damn napkins.” I countered, figuring fashion would be something I could reason with Tony Stark on, but he just waved his hand.

“I’ll have someone take you shopping. Hell, I’ll take you. Consider it retribution from Stark Industries for taking part in an important publicity event.”

I shook my head, “No. There is absolutely no way I’m going dress shopping with Tony Stark!”


End file.
